Electronic reader devices have become common in recent years. The reading surfaces of such devices include tiny cells of electronic ink. The electronic ink includes charged particles suspended in a fluid, and selective application of a voltage differential across the reading surface causes the charged colored particles to rise to the surface, thereby creating a visible image. Similarly, a voltage differential is typically applied across the reading surface to erase a displayed image.